Call of the Siren
by Shandra23
Summary: After a potion accident Hermione finds herself at the receiving end of a lot of male attention. But true love can never be found on the bottom of a cauldron. Hermione/Charlie Fluff
1. Prologue: Accidents happen

**Title: **Call of the Siren**  
Summary: **After a potion accident Hermione finds herself at the receiving end of a lot of male attention. But true love can never be found on the bottom of a cauldron.

**Category: Romance  
Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and no copyright infringement is intended; not making any money, but they are fun to play with.  
**

Warnings:

-I'm no native speaker...so please be kind...

-Limes Nothing too explicit but so you're warned. Don't like don't read.

-I'm ignoring the epilogue of book seven. Fred is alive.

A/N: I'm not sure why but every time I'm studying for my exams I get astonishing creative. Maybe my brain trys to escape the whole studying torture...anyway this is the result. It's just sugar sweet fluff with a bit of heartache but nothing too dramatic. So don't expect too much depth when it comes to the characters.

The story is complete and I will update once a week I think, that is if there's someone interested in it^^

Enjoy! And let me hear what you think.

* * *

For my lovely beta: Metalmuffin^^

CALL OF THE SIREN

_**Prologue: Accidents happen**_

It wasn't for the first time that Hermione Granger could understand Professor Snape`s thin line of patience when it came to his students. Although she still loved her job, after six years of teaching potions at Hogwarts, even she couldn't deny that there were some lost cases.

Today seemed worse though. As every Thursday morning she was teaching the six year students -Gryffindor and Slytherin no less -about love potions. To say it was nerve-wracking to get a bunch of hormonal teenagers to pay attention would be an understatement. Especially the girls seemed more interested in dreaming about what they could do with the potion as in listening to her warnings. The boys on the other hand all glanced nervously between the girls and the cauldron beside her as if they feared they would get drugged if they weren't careful.

"Okay," she sighed and decided to get a little more _practical _maybe that would animate them to pay more attention to her lecture. "Now everybody line up please. No need to push, every one of you will get a chance to take a smell on it," she told her class and eyed the overly eager girls carefully.

"Who can tell me how Amortentia is supposed to smell?" None to surprisingly the arms of all girls were in the air. "Mr. Adams," she finally picked a Slytherin boy.

"The potion has no specific smell. It smells differently to different people according to what attracts them."

"Very good Mr. Adams. Fife points for Slytherin!"

"Can anybody tell me an antidote to love potions?" This time she picked a Gryffindor and was glad that she could give her own house points, too.

Student by student the class stepped forward to take a sniff on the potion and more than once she was forced to drag one away from the alluring scent. Hermione had no doubts that a few of them would have nicked a phial or two hadn't she stood next to them and watched carefully.

Had they been that bad too? She remembered Lavender and Parvarti and how the two of them wouldn't stop discussing what they could do with a love potion and the answer was possible yes.

"Okay, I think that is enough for now," she decided finally, as every one had had his chance and the dreamy looks on their faces started to worry her. Most of the class, even some of the boys now groaned unhappily but knew her better than to protest.

"There is a set of other items which are described as aphrodisiacs or which could be used as such according to how they are applied. Who can give me an example for an aphrodisiac? One point for every correct answer."

"Miss Winter?"

"Amaryllis aureus. Though it is poisonous when used as a potion ingredient its scent is supposed to be an aphrodisiac," the black haired girl told her.

"Very good Miss Winter," she nodded approvingly. "Mr. Davis?"

"The eggshells of some magical snake can be used in love potions."

"That's right. Can anybody tell me the name of the snake?"

"Ashwinder," The Slytherin she called up answered correctly.

"I've prepared some for today among other things. Mr. Tenner would you please fetch the tray from the storeroom?"

"Yes, Professor!" the Gryffindor nodded and stood up to do as he was told, while Hermione questioned the class further. It was amazing how elaborate the knowledge of her students was on this field and should probably worry her wouldn't she know that there was no way for them to get their hands on any of those ingredients.

"Mr. Warrington, can you-" That was as far as she got with her question before a startled yelp let her turn around only to see the Gryffindor she send to fetch the tray stumble. As if in slow motion she watched the ingredients fly through the air as if they had a life on their own. Horrified she noticed one of them falling into the cauldron with amortentia and hadn't it been for a war her reflexes would have been too slow. Even now they barely sufficed for her to come up with a shield charm to protect her class before the cauldron exploded with a loud bang. The last thing she noticed before she blacked out was that the air suddenly smelled of leather, ink and a warm summer breeze and she had the oddest taste in her mouth. Sweet and musky.

That couldn't be good.

***

Her head hurt like hell but Hermione took that as a good sign. What ever happened hadn't killed her at least. Groaning she tried to open her eyes. While she was still trying to adjust her eyesight she heard Madame Pompfrey somewhere beside her.

"Ah Miss Granger welcome back! Now lay still so I can make a few tests."

Turning her head to the side she was confronted with the worried face of Minerva McGonagall and was slightly confused till Poppy`s frame appeared next to her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked and winced at the throbbing pain in her head as she tried to sit up. "I mean I can remember the exploding cauldron but that was it. Are my students okay?" she asked worried while she allowed Poppy to examine her further.

"Thankfully you were able to raise a shield charm so the class was safe. Mr. Tenner was the only one who came in contact with the potion but because he fell forward, it only landed his robes," the headmistress explained. "Thank Merlin for that!"

"You're sure everything is okay with him?"

"Given that the potion was of a bright purple pasty texture we would have noticed otherwise," Poppy told her briskly. "And now tell me, Miss Granger, have you any idea what interfered with the original potion?"

"The class told us you were discussing love potions and aphrodisiacs?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded and tried again to sit up only to be pushed back. She greeted the nurse with an irritated glance which was ignored as usual.

"It was Amortentia," both witches nodded so they obviously knew that much already. "I sent David Tenner to fetch the tray with aphrodisiacs from the storeroom. I didn't want to leave a class of sixteen year olds with a cauldron full of love potion," the hush of a smile which appeared on McGonagalls face made her feel slightly better, "He stumbled and some of the aphrodisiacs landed in the cauldron. It started to foam over and than it exploded."

"Do you know which aphrodisiacs where on the tray, Hermione?"

Her nod got an eased sigh out of the headmistress but she wasn't so optimistic yet and it didn't get better when the older witch told her which ingredients they had found. If they hadn't missed something that meant two ingredients had reacted with the Amortentia and not only one as assumed before.

_Cupitas purpurea _a plant which was usually used in fertility potions and..._Siren hair._ Something that wasn't usually used in potions but there were a lot of myths she had found interesting and thus she wanted to discus it with her class.

"Hermione?"

"Cupitas purpurea and Siren hair."

"What?"

"That are the two things you didn't list, but they were on the tray."

"Have you any idea what a mix of those ingredients and Amortentia could cause?"

"Unfortunately no! Cupitas is used in fertility potions and probably explains the purple color." Those two probably wouldn't interfere with each other. She guessed the Amortentia would only help to assure the intercourse would happen. The Sirens hair though was a problem.

"According to old myths Sirens hair will make the wizard you want fall in love with you if you put it under his pillow. But there are also a couple of other theories."

"Poppy?" the headmistress asked.

The nurse regarded her with a last striking glance before she sighed and shook her head while she put her wand away.

"I can't find anything unusual. How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

"Fine apart from a nasty headache."

"Well you bumped your head pretty hard on your desk but you should be fine with a simple pain potion." She grasped a little bottle from the low desk beside her and handed it over to her. "Here take that. I will keep you here for a few days till we know more. If you feel anything unusual tell me immediately."

Hermione wanted to protest but she knew that the nurse was probably right and nobody in their right mind wanted to pick up a fight with Poppy. Regardless of their age.

She was just about to agree when the door to the infirmary opened and a slightly distressed Oliver Wood walked in with a first year from Ravenclaw. The fact that the student was a girl and was crying big crocodile tears obviously got him railed up and he tried to sooth the girl as good as he could.

"No need to cry, lass," the former Puddlemore player told her nearly pleadingly. "Poppy will heal your wrist in no time!" Hermione would have laughed when she saw the desperate look in his eyes but remained silent for the girls sake.

"What happened?" the school matron demanded to know and headed towards her new target.

"She fell from her broom and landed on her wrist. I think it's broken."

"Dry your tears, dear. Come over here and let me take a look." Poppy's usually sharp voice was softer now that she realized the distressed situation the first year was in.

Oliver looked so relieved to be freed of the crying girl that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"And another man brought to his knees by a crying girl," she teased him and thought of Harry who turned into a wrack every time little Lily started to cry. The man faced Voldemort and probably would prefer to do so again before he had to deal with his crying baby girl.

Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed the way Oliver was suddenly straightening his back nor did she register the glassy look in his eyes as he looked at her. It wasn't before he headed straight towards her that she wondered if anything was wrong.

"Oli?" Hermione asked him unsure but that only seemed to quicken his steps. Before she could even open her mouth to ask him what was going on his lips where on hers. The kiss was anything than soft but rather hot, passionate and demanding.

It was nothing like she thought Oliver Wood´s kisses would be. Not that she ever thought about it, well at least not in a very long time.

Fact was that she always took him for the gentle and soft type. Obviously she had been wrong and she couldn't say that she minded one bit. She even caught herself giving in to the kiss and as his tongue demanded entry, she willingly opened her mouth. A second later she found herself in a toe-curling kiss that send a pleasurable shudder down her spine.

_Merlin, the man certainly knew how to kiss. _

It wasn't until she heard Minerva's shrill voice that she was reminded where she was and why she was there

Suddenly the kiss felt only half as good as it did before.

_Of course why would he kiss her, if not because of some stupid potion accident?_

_TBC  
_


	2. Voice of a Siren

Disclaimer: look chapter one

Read and Review....

* * *

Part: 1/4

_**Chapter one: Voice of a Siren**_

To say Hermione life had turned complicated would be an understatement.

Madame Pomfrey had released her a day after the accident because everything seemed fine aside from the incident with Oliver. However after a rather embarrassing encounter with Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall during breakfast it was clear that _nothing_ was fine.

Great Merlin! Draco Malfoy had kissed her -no kissing was too tame to describe what he had done -in front of everybody no less. She had blushed so red that it was a miracle she didn't burn from the heat. The only satisfaction Hermione got out of it was Draco's horrified expression after the glassy look in his eyes had vanished and he realized what he had done.

After a few '_tests'_ it was clear that _it-_ meaning men snogging and groping her as if she was a veela in her needing period - had something to do with her voice. Every time she spoke to someone of the opposite sex the look in their eyes became glassy and they did everything in their power to get to her. Wouldn't it be for Minerva`s and Poppy's quick reaction she would have found herself in more than one compromising position.

She wouldn't be able to look Oli in the eyes ever again. How in the name of Merlin did Minerva get him to play the guinea pig? Not to forget Draco and the poor Hufflepuff seventh year who happened to walk in the infirmary as she was talking to the headmistress.

Hermione wasn't sure who was more embarrassed. She, the boy or his friend who had hexed his mate to get to her himself.

That had been three days ago. Poppy hadn't forced her to stay in the infirmary but advised her to stay out of the classroom and any social activity that included males till they found a solution for her momentary problem.

Hermione hoped with every fibre in her body that it was a _temporary_ problem. She would never be able to leave her room again other wise. Circe -she could never teach again, she didn't even want to think about what would happen if she opened her mouth in front of a group of hormonal teenager boys. It would be a disaster. She shuddered just thinking about it.

On the other side there were her colleagues. Her cheeks flamed bright red when she only thought about Oliver's kisses and the things he told her he would like to do to her. For her.

Hermione knew that he only acted that way because of the potion but it didn't help her to fall asleep in the evening. Not when his words haunted her dreams and the memory of his lips and hands let her wake up sweaty and frustrated.

It had definitely been much too long since she had been with somebody and her body didn't hesitate to remind her of that. There was a whispering voice in her head that tried to convince her that it wouldn't be that bad to have a little talk with Oliver and look where things would lead them. Well, she knew perfectly where _a little talk _would lead them.

She could never do that to Oliver. It would be as if she used him against his will and she would probably die from embarrassment when the potion lost its effect. Maybe even before. Unfortunately it was then that the voice suggested that there was always Malfoy she could go to.

Although they were civil to each other there was no love lost between them. Too much had happened in the past to just forget so they just tried to avoid each other so they wouldn't start fighting.

Which was another reason why she should not_ even think_ about _talking _to Malfoy. Although she wouldn't feel bad for taking advantage of him, like she would with Oliver, the thin line of civility between them would be gone forever.

Ah, who was she kidding? He would probably kill her afterwards.

Merlin, why was she even thinking about shagging anybody? She wasn't like Lavender or Parvarti who would see this..this...temporary condition as a way to get the next best handsome wizard in her bed. No, she was Hermione Granger -she was supposed to use her brain and find a solution for this!

After two days of frustrating thoughts and dreams she decided to do something.

Minerva had been clever enough to save a sample of the potion for analysing and that was exactly what she had been doing the last two days.

Thanks to her painstaking notes she was able to find out how much Cupitas and Siren hair interfered with the Amortentia. Unfortunately she had no idea how much potion she had accidental swallowed or if it was enough to just get into contact with the pasty product. All she could do was test different amounts of potion on some of her lap animals.

But before she could do that she needed a better idea of how an antidote would work most efficiently. She knew first hand that a beozar and the usual antidotes didn't work. The best way to prevent any incidents until now was to keep quiet but that was no satisfactory solution. Even the slightest sigh was enough to trigger the reaction.

If she was lucky the potion would just stop working after a while. Tomorrow Poppy would _test _her reaction again but Hermione wanted to be prepared for the worst. Knowing her personal luck, she would need every braincell she possessed to get out of this mess.

***

Hermione was sure that it was the Sirens hair that caused the trouble. It wasn't too far fetched to assume that the hair of a magical creature known for their alluring songs tampered with her voice.

Sirens were very rare magical creatures which where native to Greece or more specific the Mediterranean See. In the muggle mythology they were known to lure sailors into death with their songs and were feared among the men who spend their lives on the sea.

Muggles and wizards alike described them as beautiful women with long wavy hair and fishtails instead of legs, much like mermaids. They would sit on stones riffs and sing their songs, which were known to ensnare every man who heard it and usually ended with their death because they forgot everything else and their ships would collide with the riff.

In the few wizard books she found about the topic it was affirmed that part but said that Sirens didn't act out of malice but their wish to find a mate. So the singing was simply a mating call. None of the books mentioned something like a male Siren so she had no idea if they didn't exist or were just very rare. At least if would explain the desperate attitude of the females.

Brilliant, so her voice itself was something like an aphrodisiac to all males. Were she able to control who was affected by it she could probably make a fortune with that potion - not that she really considered something like that.

Frustrated Hermione shut the old leather book and tried to come up with a way to make her voice normal again. Her eyes wandered around her room and landed on the many bookshelves that took over most of the back wall of her living room. It was sorted by different fields such as potions, charms and transfiguration but her eyes swept over the bigger sections till they came to a rest on a very small section. Herbology. It had never been her favourite subject and apart from potion ingredients she hadn't the biggest knowledge about plants. But there were several herbs against sore throats and hoarse voices, so if the problem was simply located on her vocal cord the solution was maybe simpler than she thought.

Half an hour later she had a list of five different herbs that might help her. Two of them were definitely growing in the Neville's greenhouse because they were ingredients in standard healing potions, Poppy needed regularly in her infirmary. She wasn't sure about the other three but she intended to find out. A quick glance at her muggle watch assured her that most of the students would be in class by now. Of course she knew it would be better to wait for Poppy or Minerva to collect the herbs for her but that would cost time and her patience was rather thin at the moment. So she decided to do it herself.

Not for the fist time since she graduated she missed Harry's invisible cloak. It would have made it a lot easier to sneak out of her room and walk around Hogwarts without running across somebody.

She shrunk the book, took a deep breath and left the room.

***

Hermione was eased that she had made it to the greenhouse without coming across a single soul. She had used every secret passage she knew of and apparently breaking the school rules in her youth finally paid off.

She decided to start collecting the herbs she already knew. The other three would be more difficult. There were several greenhouses but Hermione had no idea by which criteria Neville sorted them so it wouldn't be easy to find them.

Greenhouse number five was her first goal and she was lucky to find it empty. The book said the leaves were the most potent part of the plant for her aim and she didn't want to take more from Neville than she needed.

She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't recognize someone behind her.

"Hermione?"

With a startled yelp she jumped up. "Neville!" Too late she remembered that it wasn't a good idea to use her voice. Frightened she clapped her hands over her mouth as if that would help her now. But she couldn't help it. The idea of Neville trying to get into her knickers was gross, nearly as bad as the idea of Harry trying to do something similar.

Neville regarded her with a funny look but remained where he was. "Is everything okay with you? I thought, " he stopped himself and obviously remembered why she looked so startled. "Oh! Did the potion lose its effect?"

Slowly she let her hands sink and decided to be brave. "Neville?" Her voice was barley more than a whisper but as her former classmate remained unaffected she dared to speak louder.

"Do you...do you feel anything odd?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Some crazy urge to kiss me or..uh...more...you know?" she stuttered uncomfortable.

"Uh...don't take it personal, I really like you and you're very pretty Hermione. But uh..I mean...uh n-no."

Only Neville could made a rejection sound so sweet and she couldn't remember another time when it had sound that good to hear a rejection.

"Oh, Neville!" she squeaked from her grasp. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you rejecting me! I mean I would never guessed I would say that but Merlin you have no idea much dependent you are on your voice till you're unable to use it," she babbled.

"Uh...well good to hear you're okay." He smiled at her obviously amused about her giddy behaviour. "But what were you doing here? I'm mean you had obviously no idea the potion wasn't working any longer."

Hermione had the grace to blush slightly. "Uhm. I had a theory I wanted to test but I guessed that's needless now. Can't say I'm sorry."

***

With new swing in her hips Hermione walked down the corridors towards the infirmary to inform Poppy about the news. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that free and happy about something.

Whistling to herself she rounded the corner and promptly bumped into another person. Great, she thought embarrassed she really should pay more attention. The fact that she was pressed rather closely against a well defined male chest didn't make her feel better in the slightest.

Leaning backwards she noticed, that at least, it wasn't a student. As her eyes wandered higher she realized that it was none other than the much too good locking Transfiguration professor she had clashed with. Really in her days the teachers had been anything but young and attractive. This time around the Hogwarts staff seemed full of handsome wizards.

"Oh, Blaise I'm sorry," Hermione apologised and smiled ruefully at him. Though the Italian wizard was a former Slytherin they got along nicely. Sometimes his flirtatious and charming personality made her feel a little awkward, mostly because she wasn't used to it but over the time she had gotten more comfortable with this attitude.

Hermione noticed that they were still standing rather closely and he had an arm around her waist, probably to prevent her from stumbling. Blushing she mumbled another apology and stepped back or at least she tried. Instead of loosing his grip he tightened it and pulled her closer against him, with surprising strength.

"Blaise, what..." she started to question him but stopped herself as she noticed the glassy look in his indigo eyes that she was all too familiar with.

_Oh no! Not again! _

"But, how...I thought...Neville...I mean..." Hermione stuttered with a flash of panic in her eyes as the handsome wizard leant slowly forward with a look of determination across his face.

"Blaise?" she squeaked and winced at her own voice. "Blaise, listen to me!" Nervously she nipped at her bottom lips. "You...You don't really want to kiss me."

"Oh, believe me I want, tesoro," he told her huskily, his eyes fixed on her lips. Obviously fascinated with the way she bruised her bottom lip "And I want much, much more!" And with that he kissed her. And what a kiss!

Dear Merlin, Circe and Morganna! Where did all these blokes learn to kiss like that, Hermione asked herself before she reminded herself that _that_ shouldn't happen. It was supposed to be over! She had just talked to Neville for over half an hour and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. To her best knowledge her days as a Siren were over.

Blaise certainly saw things differently. Before she could blink twice he had pinned her against the wall and was kissing her as if his life depended on it. Hermione tried to protest but as soon as she opened her lips, with the earnest intention to tell him that he was under a spell, his tongue invaded her mouth. And all of the sudden she had problems to remember why she wanted to protest at all. Like the others she had kissed since that day in the infirmary his kisses were forceful, demanding and passionate at the same time and they certainly had the power to send her thoughts spinning.

Hermione had had only few partners in her life but not none of them had made her feel like this. Oli's kisses had felt amazing and excited her more than some encounters she had in the past but this...Merlin!

Had she known that Blaise Zabini was able to do that amazing thing with his tongue she might have considered to do this before. _No! _ She admonished herself, she shouldn't even think about it.

"Blaise...uh...we...hmm...we should..." she tried again but he nipped at her bottom lip before he soothed the bruise with his tongue and she sighed satisfied. Apparently he took that as a sign to continue and the next thing she knew was that her skin was on fire. His hands travelled up and down her body and the heat his fingers left was nearly too much to bear. Her own hands wandered up around his neck and frantically tried to pull him closer.

That got an approving growl out of him and he complied with her wishes without hesitation. His hands slipped down to her waist and finally wandered lower to grip her hips tightly and lift her up so she could wind her legs around his waist. The new position made them both groan out loudly and forced their lips apart for a moment.

Merlin, what was happening to her? She couldn't very well be afflicted by her own voice, but she felt she would go crazy if he stopped now. There was a strong primal need that had claimed her which evidently could only be soothed by him.

His tongue and lips drawled a wet line from her neck to her ear while he pushed his hardened member firmly against her middle.

_Yes! _She thought and was thrown in a new mist of pleasure as he repeated his action again and again. But there were still too many clothes between them. She needed to feel his skin against her own and the thought alone made her shudder in anticipation. Luckily their new position allowed her hands to roam freely over his body and she didn't hesitate to use that to her advantage.

Within seconds she unclasped the front of his school robes and was trying to undo the buttons of the blasted tunic he wore underneath. In the end she lost her patience and just ripped it open, ignoring the buttons that flew through the air. All that mattered was that she could finally touch his skin.

Hermione felt so hot and aroused that it was nearly painful. Never before had a man made her feel like that and she didn't want it to end. It was addicting.

"Mister Zabini!" McGonagall`s shrill voice suddenly ripped through the foggy clouds of her mind but obviously didn't reach Blaise as he continued to nip down her throat and making her groan in the process.

"Mister Zabini! Miss Granger!"

The voice of the headmistress was getting shriller as she continued to admonish them for their irresponsible behaviour. Hermione had the odd feeling of a déjà vu the shriller the voice got. But as soon as Blaise lips reclaimed hers she could care less about the older witch.

The last things she felt before the stunner hit her was Blaise`s hot breath against her ear as he moaned her name.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Thanks and cookies to: ephona, Insanity on High, Tate Dean, IGOTEAMEDWARD, kk1999, Mrs. Azriel RxDJxB Lestrange, Werepug and ginsensu...I hope you still like it!**

**I totally forgot...I know Blaise Zabini is black but in my head (and this fic) he is Italian, white, with longer black hair and indigo eyes. I guess I read too many ffs where he looks like that and this picture has burned itself in my head. Sorry...^^  
**


	3. Touch of a Siren

Disclaimer: look chapter one

A/N: For all of you, who wondered why Neville wasn't affected by Hermione.

Read and enjoy...oh and review^^

* * *

Part 2/4

_**Chapter 2: Touch of a Siren **_

With a start Hermione woke up from her vivid dream and tried to control her breath which was much too fast. She noticed that she had stripped herself off her clothes while she was sleeping and could feel her cheeks heat up as she remembered why.

Merlin, she would never be able to look any of her male colleagues in the eyes again. First Oliver and Draco, than Blaise and now Charlie.

Well at least the last one had been seduced by her only in her dream. There was no real incident she had to apologise for when this all was over. At least till now.

Unfortunately!

_No, she hadn't just thought that,_ she groaned embarrassed, although she knew that thought didn't cross her mind for the first time.

_And it isn't for the first time you dreamt about him either, t_he nasty little voice in her head reminded her. Ever since Charlie Weasley had accepted the position as keeper of Hogwarts and professor for Care of Magical Creatures he had wormed his way in some of her more vivid dreams. Under the influence of the potion those dreams got to a whole new level though. Hermione could feel a shudder running down her spine as she remembered what exactly he had done to her in her dream and groaned again.

Circe, that just wasn't fair!

"I need a shower," she mumbled and fought her way out of her bed.

Hermione always thought that cold morning showers were something only males had to deal with but the last few days had told her a different story. Ever since the incident with Blaise in the corridors three days ago she felt more needy. After Oliver she had just thought it to be a natural reaction because she had denied herself a physical relationship for so long but after what happened with Blaise she knew it was not normal. The potion was affecting her, too.

Which was exactly the reason why she was just as enthusiastic in the end as Blaise and hadn't it been for Minerva she had no doubts that the two of them would have shagged each others brains out openly for every one to watch. Hermione crinkled just thinking about it. Not to imagine what would have happened if one of her students had seen them like that.

She couldn't remember another time she had been that thankful to have been hit by a stunner. And after Minerva was finished admonishing her for her careless behaviour she was ready to hex herself into unconsciousness again.

Luckily the headmistress understood why she was so _careless _as she had put it. After her talk to Neville there was no reason to assume that the potion was still working. So they had tested it again and just like the first time nothing had happened.

"_So the potion is still working but I'm not affected by it?" Neville asked astonished._

"_Yes," Hermione nodded and put the cup of tea in front of him. "You're the only one I know of so far who isn't influenced by my voice." _

_They were sitting in her quarters, which Poppy and Minerva just left after making sure that professor Longbottom really wasn't effected by her. Both witches wanted to stay and listen but Hermione was sure that Neville was more comfortable speaking with her alone. _

"_And you've got no idea why everybody else is attracted to you in the first place?" He suddenly blushed pretty badly and it was obvious that he feared she could understand his words wrong. "I mean...uh...I don't wanted to say that..."_

"_It's okay, Neville I know what you mean," she smiled. "But to answer your question. No, not really. I assume that the potion meddled with my voice but I have no idea what it did exactly or why men are reacting that strongly to it. The Amortentia was mixed with Cupitas purpurea and Siren hair and my best guess is that the Siren hair is what really cause the trouble. But that still doesn't explain why you're unaffected." _

"_Love potions don't work if the subject is already in love with someone, don't they?" Neville asked after a long moment of silence thoughtfully. "I mean...uhm...maybe it doesn't effect me because I love my wife?" He sounded unsure of himself and the longer she looked at him in stunned silence the more nervous he got. _

"_I mean, I'm no potion master but I uhm....I mean I love Hannah and maybe..."_

"_Neville!" she squeaked and startled him as she hugged him. "You're a bloody genius! Why didn't I come up with that idea! Of course it must have something to do with that. How could I forget about it?" The truth was she had been so fixed on the Sirens hair that she forgot about the Amortentia itself. _

After sharing that bit of information with Minerva and Poppy they came to the conclusion that it was the best theory they had and needed further investigation. At least the other two witches thought so. Hermione was less than enthusiastic about that part.

One reason was that they couldn't be sure and the other was a little more complicated. What if it _was _the truth and the man was still influenced by her voice? That would mean that he wasn't in love with his girlfriend or wife and every drama that would be caused by that would be her fault. No, she really didn't want any part in that.

In the end Poppy was able to convince her to test it on a volunteer. Her _condition _was no secret and after everything that had happened with Blaise she was sure she was the number one topic in the Hogwarts` gossip mile. The Italian wizard however didn't seem embarrassed or unhappy about the whole incident at all. Hermione had written him a letter to apologize for her careless behaviour and told him how sorry she was, that she _violated_ him the way she had.

_Feel free to violate me again, any time you like, w_as all his reply letter had said and Hermione wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or embarrassed about it.

In the end it was a couple, Minerva was friends with, who helped her to _test _their theory. They had been married for over forty years by now and didn't doubt the love they felt for their partner. And Hermione was truly happy to confirm that. Nothing happened.

The other "volunteer" that showed up though nearly made her heart stop. None other than Harry Potter stepped through her door frame and regarded her with a funny look on his face.

"_Harry," Hermione squeaked. _

"_Mione," he told her with a deep voice. "Have I ever told you, just how much I love you?"_

_Her eyes widened instantly and nearly popped out of her head as she watched her best friend walk towards her. _

"_No, oh no, no, no Harry!" she pledged desperately. "Not you!" From all wizards on this earth he was the absolute last one she wanted to fall for her. _

"_But Mione, don't you love me, too?" And before she could react he had gripped her in a tight hug. In her panic she needed a moment to realise that he was shaking and it wasn't from desire. _

_He was laughing. The bastard was laughing at her. _

"_You...you...dirty mug!" she cried disbelievingly. "You...you wind me up! How could you, Harry!?" _

"_Sorry, Mione couldn't help myself," he told her laughingly. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless." _

"_Not funny," she admonished him but was too relived to sound serious. "So you're not affected? Merlin you can't imagine how glad I am."_

"_Oh, I'm hurt, Miss Granger," the auror mocked her. "I'm the boy-who-lived-and-lived-again and you don't want me?" _

"_No, thank you very much," she laughed easily. "And thank you for loving Ginny enough to spare us both the misery." _

"_My pleasure, Miss Granger. Now tell me how did you manoeuvre yourself in this mess?"_

"_It wasn't my bloody fault!"_

"_Language, Miss Granger!"_

"_Oh, shut up you mug." _

So now she knew two things for sure.

Her voice was an aphrodisiac to males and wizards who really loved their witches were not affected by her. Well, that was a relief at least.

Another thing that could be put on that list was that she too was affected in some ways.

Yes, most definitely she thought as the cool water hit her overly heated skin. While she wasn't consumed by it like the males her thoughts drifted more and more to sex with every passing day. And her make out session with Blaise had left her with no doubt that she lost every reasonable thought after a while too.

Sighing she began to wash her hair and asked herself what she should do? Neville had provided her with four of the five herbs she tried to find in his greenhouses, so she could follow her originally plan. Sadly not one of them turned out to be effective as Harry's very amused auror partner could confirm who was forced to play the guinea pig. The fifth herb was a rare and expensive plant but she wasn't very confident that it would be more effective than the other four so she had decided to spare herself and the next best bloke the misery.

But she couldn't just lock herself in her quarters and hope that it would be over soon. Somehow she doubted that it would pass on its own.

***

Two hours later she was on her way to Hogsmeade. It hadn't been easy to convince Poppy to let her go, let alone Minerva, but finally both were forced to see the logic in her plan. She had drunk a potion which would restrain her from using her voice. Much like a silencing charm but without the risk of someone speaking an _Finite Incantatem _in her direction. So what could happen?

She would probably annoy most of the people who where forced to communicate via pen and paper with her but that was always better than snogging the next best wizard who happened to cross her way.

Although Hermione had overlooked some effects of the Amortentia potion she was still sure her problem was the Sirens hair. Sadly her knowledge about that topic wasn't as good as she would have liked. All she knew was from the Hogwarts library which, although it was big, didn't contain everything. But there was a little shop which belonged to an old wizard where one could find all sorts of rare and old books. Mostly about less favourite topics, with a little luck she would find one about Sirens that would help her to get a better understanding about them.

And she wasn't disappointed. At least she got her book, of how much help it would be was something she had to find out. Which she intended to do immediately. She was just on her way back to Hogwarts when she noticed Malfoy heading in her direction. She hadn't seen him since he had kissed her in the Great Hall and if Hermione had anything to say about it, it would remain like that for as long as possible. It was childish but she didn't feel ready to face him yet. Probably never.

Hectically she looked around and would have sighed in relief, had she been able to, as she noticed that she was standing across from _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._ The last likely shop a Malfoy would set a foot in.

With impressive speed she crossed the street and opened the door to the shop. As soon as she was in she banged it shut behind her and watched the street. She hadn't to wait long till the unmistakeable blond hair of Malfoy appeared in her view and finally passed her without even sparing a look in her direction.

Merlin bless the hate between Malfoys and Weasleys.

"Granger" she suddenly heart the voices of Fred and George behind her. Weren't they supposed to be in Diagon Alley? Normally Melody or Vivian, their salesgirls, would handle the shop.

"What can we do-"

"For our most favourite witch?" one started and the other ended the question while she spun around to greet them. She opened her mouth but nothing came out and she was reminded why she was here in the first place.

"Everything okay with you, Granger?" Fred frowned and walked towards her. Out of habit she opened her mouth again to assure them everything was fine, well sort off, before she simply nodded and tried to explain them why she couldn't speak. Using her hands to demonstrate it.

"Oi, Fred I think she lost it!"

Frustrated she rolled her eyes and marched over to their sales counter to find a quill and some piece of paper so she could write it down.

"Wouldn't say we didn't saw that coming."

"We told her countless times-"

"That she should go out-"

"Have some fun and-"

"Try to relax a bit but-"

Before they could continue with their banter she pressed the paper in the hands of the twin next to her. But instead of taking it from her George suddenly stared down at her hand which touched his own and even gripped it when she wanted to move it away.

"_George?" _Her voiceless question turned into a voiceless squeak as all of a sudden his lips came crushing down on hers.

_What in Merlin's name...?_

The same question obviously crossed Fred's mind and other than herself he was able to express his shock about his brother's action while she couldn't do much more as try to escape George's arms and lips which was easier said than done.

"Oi, brother of mine what-"

His voice trailed off rather abruptly as she stumbled backwards in an attempt to free herself from the twin and bumped into his chest in the process. Hermione knew she was in trouble the moment a second pair of hands circled her waist and before long she was captured between the two of them. Her eyes were wide as saucers but before she could even think about escaping them George had reclaimed her lips with a hungry growl. He practical forced her lips open and attacked her tongue with his own while one of his hands held her firmly in place.

As if that was a trigger she could feel her own need raising with alarming speed and barely suppressed a sigh of pleasure when Fred behind her started to nip at the crook of her neck. Four hands roamed over her quickly heating skin in perfect harmony and Hermione knew she wasn't far form giving in.

_No! I can't do that. That are Fred and George!_

Both of them at the same time, she thought panicked although the nasty little voice that plagued her more and more these days tried to convince her of old saying _the more the merrier._

_No!_ She wasn't sure where she found the power to do so, cause Merlin what they did to her body was bloody fantastic, although they had barely started. But she pushed hard against George's chest and ripped her lips away from this, leaving her quite breathless for a moment.

"_No, you have to stop, George!" s_he cried wordlessly and shook her head to make a point.

"Seems like she isn't interested in you, brother," Fred whispered huskily behind her between nips and kisses. "Time for you to go!"

She tried to clarify that she wasn't interested in either of them but was interrupted by a dark, deep growl from the man in front of her. Apparently George didn't take Fred's words kindly.

Circe! Whatever it was that let them act this way it wasn't good. Fred and George never argued. At least she had never witnessed anything like that. They always found a way to make it work and each twin would put the well-being and satisfaction of the other before his own. So nobody could blame her for being horrified as George ripped her roughly out of Fred's arms.

"No, she's mine!"

With a silent cry she landed against George's chest but was yanked backwards a second later only to find herself in the tight grip of his twin.

"No, she belongs to me!"

"Don't kid yourself! I'm the better looking of the two of us."

"Maybe, but I've the brains and everyone knows Hermione Granger is more turned on by a good conversation than by a pretty face."

"Good point," George had to admit. "But we could share. Than she has the brains _and_ the good looks."

"Good idea, brother of mine."

_What? What? _After being pushed back and forth she needed a moment to come to her senses. She had to get out of here. Fast!

She struggled against Fred's tight grip but his arms around her were like a vice. Years of Quidditch had done him good and Hermione realised with some panic that she would never be able to free herself. Though that didn't stop her from trying.

Obviously both of the twins seemed to find her struggling quite amusing.

"Always knew she would be a wildcat," George chuckled and in the next second he was kissing her again.

_No! No!_ Hermione could feel her skin heating up again which only caused her to struggle even more forcefully than before. She had to get out of here!

"What the hell is going on here?!" An angry bark suddenly disrupted the air. She knew that voice but wasn't able to turn her head around enough to see him. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was startled and used the twins momentary surprise to her advantage. At least she tried.

Before she could escape the both of them she was yanked backwards and hadn't it been for that damned silencing potion her pained cry would have made their ears ring.

But the red-headed man in the entrance obviously didn't need to hear her to realise that his brothers were hurting her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Charlie Weasley yelled and it was impossible to miss the furious gleam that flashed in his eyes. "Let her go. Now!"

"No!"

"You can't have her!"

"She is ours!" both twins yelled and tried to shove her behind them. None of them seemed to notice that they weren't only pulling at her clothes but also on some strands of her hair. It stung like hell and she was barely able to hold back her tears from the sharp pain.

"You're hurting her!"

That did it. The twins looked at her and the shock was evident on both of their faces as they noticed the tears that tried to escape her eyes. Instantly both of them let go of her which caused her to stumble forward as she was still trying to struggle against them.

The relief of being released vanished instantly as she felt another pair of strong arms around her to prevent her from falling. Not that she wasn't thankful that she didn't hit the floor or hadn't dreamed about being in the exact spot she was now, but if he touched her skin he would be effected, too. And she was sure that things would turn ugly between the tree brothers in that case.

_Too late! _A voice in her head shrilled as she noticed one of his big, rough hands around her own. Like his brothers before he pulled her against him, but other than them he tugged lightly on her hand. But there was no aggression as Charlie pressed her to his side and carefully slid a hand around her waist.

"Everything okay with you, Mya?" She noticed that he didn't even look at her but watched his brothers with a leery look who both looked as if they didn't know what was going on.

"Mya?" Now he sounded worried and glanced at her. Hermione hurried to nod in affirmation and could feel her breath hitching in her throat as he looked deep in her eyes.

But nothing happened. No glassy look. No attempt to snog her senseless or shag her against the next wall. Nothing but worry was flickering over his features and that could only mean one thing:

Charlie was immune to her because he was deeply in love with someone.

Hermione wasn't so sure all of the sudden what to make of this piece of information. A part of her was relieved that Charlie wouldn't turn into _Siren-mating-mode _but another part -a bigger part – felt crestfallen.

TBC

* * *

**Chocolate frogs for : IGOTEAMEDWARD, diamond-helen, Insanity on High, Mrs. Azriel RxDJxB Lestrange, ephona, kk 1999, Cat 18, Tate Dean, ashleywoman, cjewellm, emp69, ginsensu, lucyferr, werepug, Eva 1983...thanks for your lovely reviews.**

**lucyferr: Of course you're right. Ashwinders are snakes.....I was thinking about snakes...don't know why I wrote bird in the end.  
**


	4. Scent of a Siren

Disclaimer: look chapter one

Read, enjoy and review^^

* * *

Part 3/4

_**Chapter 3: Scent of a Siren**_

Okay it was official now: This was hell!

It was day twenty three in her life as a Siren and obviously the surprises were not over by now. First her voice, than her touch and now...now even her scent seemed to be a drug for every wizard around her. A drug that turned them into randy animals!

Hermione thought that she could probably be happy if Minerva didn't kick her out for causing all the trouble. But it really wasn't her fault that her scent was strong enough to reach some of the classrooms was it? She didn't even know about the pheromones she was releasing till a horde of randy teenagers and a couple of teachers tried to get into her chambers, so she shouldn't be worried about loosing her job. Right?

_Right! _Hermione thought bitterly as if she would be working in her job ever again if she couldn't find an antidote.

"You okay, Mya?" Charlie asked next to her and she sighed inwardly.

Of all places where Minerva could have sent her to she had chosen to sent her to Charlie Weasley.

From a logical point of few Hermione could understand why. After all he lived in a small cottage on the Hogwarts grounds that was far away enough from every wizard in this school and he was detectable not affected by her.

From her point of view that was exactly the problem. Not that he didn't jump her like the others because of her condition -no she could live with that thank you very much but the reason _why_ he was immune to her depressed her more than she first thought. Since the day he had _rescued _her from his brothers she had given him a bit more thought. Given that he practical hadn't left her side ever since, it wasn't too surprisingly.

To protect her from her admirers how he put it.

Hermione knew she had had a crush on the second eldest Weasley. Of course it had been nothing more than a silly school girl crush. Charlie looked bloody fantastic and worked with dragons -who wouldn't be impressed by that? She was only a girl after all and like every other female with a pulse she wasn't immune to tall, good-looking and charming wizards who had the far scent of danger around them. The rough on the outside, good at heart cliché never failed its effect and Hermione had fallen under it, too.

Tough that had been over a decade ago, at least she thought that. She was nearly turning thirty and thought herself a little too old for crushes. So she was astonished to find out that she still felt attracted towards him when he started to teach at Hogwarts.

Of course Hermione had seen him before on a few occasions, like the traditional Weasley Christmas dinner or during weddings but they had barley talked to each other than. But ever since he gave up on his old job three years ago, due to an accident that made it impossible for him work as a dragon keeper furthermore, he plagued her dreams.

Not every night, mind you but often enough for her to blush from time to time when she looked at him and remembered the images. Naturally she didn't act on it, apart from her current situation she wasn't really a witch wizards dreamed about.

She was okay looking she guessed but she was bookish, boring, shy and more or less married to her job. Hermione had accepted a long time ago that she possibly wasn't meant to find someone. It hurt but time only confirmed what she thought was true anyway.

Three or four disappointing attempts to proof herself wrong after the disaster with Ron and a lot of unsatisfying dreams was all her so called love life was made of. That was if she ignored everything that had happened since that damned potion mixed up her life.

Nonetheless a man like Charlie was way out of her league and much more than she could probably handle anyway.

Unfortunately that didn't stop her from dreaming about him. The potion made it downright impossible to sleep a night without having vivid sex dreams. She had no idea where she got all the ideas from, but Merlin she certainly wasn't shy and clueless in them.

She wanted him. Had since forever and now more than ever and she hated herself for it.

Why him? If one thing was clear than that he was in love with someone else.

_Lucky witch! s_he thought enviously and sighed inwardly. How the hell could she possible survive living with him in such close proximity without embarrassing herself in the process?

"Mya?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to know if everything's okay with you?"

"Just peachy," she snorted but sighed. "Sorry, Charlie. I don't mean to be snippy with you...it's just...well...This whole situation is getting on my nerves."

"Don't worry," he grinned at her and took her hand to squeeze it softly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "We will find an antidote and your days as a men eating Siren will be over!"

"Very funny!" He just laughed good natured and pulled her with him.

***

Charlie's home was nothing like the small, murky hut Hagrid had lived in. In its place was a little cottage now. Nothing big or fancy but quite cosy. Hermione liked it very much and although she had been there before Charlie showed her around. Two bedrooms, a kitchen, an astonishing big bathroom and an inviting looking living room.

"What's upstairs?"

"The attic. I could probably use it as living place,too, but what for? Orpheus and I are happy down here." Orpheus his over-grown hound barked in agreement and waggled his tail happily as the wizard continued to pet him. Hermione had never been much of a dog lover but it was hard to resist Orpheus, especially when he walked over to her and nudged her till she petted him, too.

"Always charming the ladies, this one." Charlie smiled at his dog and left her for a moment in the living room to come back with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"What are you going to do now? Seems as if it won't come off on its own."

Yeah, she noticed that too. "To be completely honest I have no idea."

Doubtfully raising an eyebrow -after all it didn't happen often that she admitted to have no idea about a subject -he looked at her for a moment before he put a cup of tea in front of her. With two sugar and a squash of lemon. Exactly the way she liked it.

"Okay. Tell me what you have. I mean," he hurried on as he noticed she was about to protest, "what exactly was in that potion? What are the symptoms and when did what happen?"

"Amortentia, Cupitas purpurea and Sirens hair," she listed the indigents after she told him about the embarrassing encounters he had missed.

"Well, it has been quite some time since my last lesson in potions so help me here, yeah? I know about the Amortentia potion but that's it."

"Sorry, I tent to forget that not everybody is interested in that stuff," she apologized. "Alright, I guess it's the Amortentia what makes them a little possessed but it is also the cause why the ones who are deeply in love with someone don't feel affected by it. Cupitas is normally used in fertility potions and I think it's save to say that the Sirens hair is what turned my voice, skin and scent in some sort of Aphrodisiac."

"But why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean," Charlie explained carefully,"every potion has its uses. A pain potion will sooth your pain, Polyjuice will make you change your form and Amortentia will make a person fall for you. But what is the cause of this potion?"

"I don't know, perhaps make the user attract people of the opposite gender? Don't forget it was an accident." She had really no idea, although she had to give him that it was a good question. "There isn't much to find about Sirens but other as in the muggle mythology the wizard world claims them to be creatures of light. But there are only females left and it is the loneliness and sorrow that makes them sing their songs in hopes that there is still a mate for them out there who hears their calls and comes back to them."

"So this is all about mating." Hermione wanted to roll her eyes about his typical male point of view but there was no smugness in his voice and he did look rather thoughtful than amused.

"Did you feel affected by the Cupitas thing? I mean you said that the Amortentia and the Sirens hair both showed effects what about the third ingredient?"

"Luckily I have no idea if I'm more fertile than usual," she answered sarcastically. Getting pregnant during this mess wasn't that high on her to do list.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Charlie winced as he realised that she got him totally wrong. "In the reservation in Romania," he explained not without some hurt in his voice and Hermione was reminded how hard it had been for him to leave his job, "we used fertile potions on the dragons, too. Usually they also had an affect on their behaviour. They got more restless, aggressive and downright searched for the nearness of the males. And depending on the dose it would only end when..." Suddenly he stopped mid sentence and looked at her with a hint of panic.

"What is it?" Alarmed she sat up straighter and looked at him. "It would only end when what?" The sharpness in her voice surprised herself but if he knew a way to end her situation she wanted to know. The way he was looking at her didn't look promising though.

"It would only end when they were finally pregnant."

***

Gasping for air like a drowning woman Hermione sat up in her bed. Sweat was running down her overly heated body and her thin nightshirt clung to her like a second skin. Swallowing tightly she pushed some of her damp curls out of her face and tried to calm herself down. It wasn't working. She was so aroused that it wouldn't need much to push her over the edge right now. For a second Hermione played with the thought to finish what a certain redhead started in her dream but she clutched both of her hands tightly into the bedsheets beside her.

No, she wouldn't do that. That would be so...so wrong. Especially with the object of her dreams sleeping in the next room -probably dreaming about his love.

That did it. The thought of the unknown witch who had captured Charlie's heart was like a bucket of ice water. With a frustrated growl Hermione pushed the sheets aside and marched to the bathroom. Her favourite place in the cottage. At least one could think that, given how much time she spent in there. Mostly for cold showers, though.

By now she had been living with Charlie for nearly a week and every day was getting worse. She felt hot and restless during the days but that was nothing compared to the nights. Her dreams were so steamy and vivid that more than once she was awoken by her own state of arousal. But somehow she was never able to find relief. She always balanced on the very edge and then she woke up. Mostly to find herself sweat covered and wrestled out of her clothes. Not to forget never far away from giving in to the urge to storm into the next room and demand relief from the man sleeping in there.

"_They got more restless, aggressive and downright searched for the nearness of the males."_

Hermione remembered Charlie's words and couldn't deny the truth of them any longer. She showed the same symptoms and it was only logical to trace that back to the Cupitas.

"_It would only end when they were finally pregnant." _

The ice cold water that ran down her overly heated body wasn't the only reason she shuddered. Pregnant! Like before she wanted to scream at the thought but her voice stuck in her throat.

_There is always the possibility that he was wrong._

They had decided to share that bit information with Poppy who found Charlie's suggestion a bit far fetched but promised to speak with an old friend who was working at St. Mungos. Something they should have done long before, Hermione thought. But of course she was arrogant enough to think she would find the solution by herself.

Tomorrow they would know more, but deep down Hermione already knew that Charlie was right with his theory.

Pregnant, her mind screamed again,Pregnant! With child! She didn't even have a boyfriend let alone husband, how could she become pregnant? Of course at the moment there were more than a few willing wizards who would provide her with everything needed but what was after that?

What was after the potion lost its effect and the wizard realised what they had done? And with whom. Hermione wasn't that desperate for a man that she would trick him with this potion and force him to marry her eventually because of the child.

Rita Skeeter would have a field day. She could practically see the headline before her eyes. _Desperate war heroine drugs helpless wizard to get pregnant! _

Besides that there was only one wizard she wanted but he was out of reach. With or without that damned potion.

Her skin was turning to a light shade of blue and Hermione finally allowed herself to turn the hot water on. Sighing she closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasant feeling.

Why had it to be her? Hermione knew dozen of women who would give their right leg to get into her situation. They would pick out the richest and best looking bloke and bind him to them with a child. Hell, with the potion the wizard would marry them instantly.

Hermione wasn't interested in all that. She just wanted someone who loved her because of her. But the only love she was going to find under the influence of this potion was the love other people felt for their partner and the love she was never going to have.

Was she really so ugly and undesirable? She thought about her past relationships and all that she found was hurt, loneliness and the feeling of being not enough.

First Ron, who wanted different things in life than her, at least at that point. A home and a family but she didn't want to be a mother and home witch at the age of nineteen so none too surprisingly things didn't ended good between them. She still thought herself in love with him but knew they had no future together. The fact that he married Lavender Brown not entirely one year later showed her plainly that Ron had never loved her the way she thought.

Out of hurt she had started a fling with a wizard named James Allington who was studying potions, like her. It ended as quickly as it started and afterwards Hermione felt even worse than before. She wasn't the type for casual sex without feelings and also there had never been any promises between the two of them and James made it clear quite from the beginning that he wasn't looking for love, she felt used.

Afterwards she had kept her distance from men till she met Eric during the year she had spent in Sweden in the exchange program. For her it was love, for him obviously nothing more than a meaningless fling cause after she returned to England to start her job at Hogwarts he responded less and less to her letters and calls till one day he didn't answer at all.

That was around the time she accepted that she wasn't destined to find someone. She never believed in destiny, stargazing and all that crap before but a broken heart changed a lot of things.

After Eric there had been only two men. Both stupid attempts to show herself that she didn't need love but was perfectly content with a sexual relationship. She wasn't and she was glad that she would probably never see the men again. One had been a muggle she met in London the other a wizard she met during her vacation in Australia, where her parents remained to live.

What was she supposed to do if it really came down to get pregnant? She always connected getting pregnant with love and marriage and nothing of that was anywhere near in sight. Though what she felt for Charlie felt close to love, it was not what she dreamt about. On the other hand what had love brought her in the past? Nothing but a broken heart and a lot of tears. So she should be happy that she wasn't head over heals for him and that he was immune to her. Otherwise she would have probably given in to her own longing, lulled by his desire for her and then...then the potion would loose its effect and he would look at her in disgust and hate for what she had done. And this time she would be broken beyond repair with a child on the way.

Her life was a mess!

As her body begun to shook again it wasn't because of unfulfilled sexual desire or because it was cold. No, as Hermione Granger sunk down in the shower, shaking all over her body it was because she cried. She hadn't allowed herself that luxury in years but there was only so much a girl could bear. Miserably she pulled her legs close to her so that she could hide her face against her knees and let the tears flow.

And it wasn't before the water turned could again, that she stood up on wobbly legs and left the shower, trying with all her might to put herself together. And like any other time in her life when she had felt miserable there were no signs of how she really felt, as she finally left the bathroom.

_Who would want to know anyway? _

***

She didn't cry and break down after she read the letter Minerva handed her over with a pitiful look in her eyes, she had already done so. And the letter announced nothing she didn't already know.

Though there was no unalterable certainty it was the most logical assumption. But nothing conclusive could be said without testing that theory further.

_Testing that theory further! _Great Merlin what was she? A lab rat?

But all in all she wasn't surprised. So she had to get pregnant. The word echoed in her head till it was all she could think about. Hermione didn't notice that her legs were about to give in before she felt Charlie's hands around her waist to steady her.

"You better sit down, Mya." Without waiting for her to agree he lead her to his big old leather couch and sat down beside her and took one of her hands in his own.

The headmistress seemed more than a little uncomfortable with the hole situation but finally her Gryffindor courage seemed to take over and she coughed slightly.

"Miss Gr-Hermione," Minerva sighed and she finally looked up. "I know that it can't be easy for you but as far as we know it's the only way to stop this potion from working. I'm sure there are a lot of wizards who would," her pale cheeks coloured a bit, "who would be more than willing to help you with _that._"

Merlin! Hermione really didn't want to talk about _that _with Minerva. Could it get worse? The next second she was assured it could.

"Mister Wood would surely help you."

Was it her imagination or was Charlie gripping her hand tighter than before?

"I mean," McGonagall continued with more confidence, "Oliver as well as Mister Zabini seem both very taken with you. Without the influence of the potion as well," her old professor hurried to assure her as she saw she was about to protest. "Especially the latter," she added not without a hint of distaste, probably because Blaise was a Slytherin.

But Hermione had no time to think about Oliver and Blaise as the pressure on her hand became too much to be ignored and her face contorted as it became painful.

"Charlie!" she grasped. The pressure lessened instantly but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Mister Za-"

"Take me!" Charlie interrupted McGonagall roughly.

"What?!"

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I'm a bit surprised about the interest in this little story, but I can't say that I'm not happy about it^^ I hope I don't let you down and you will enjoy this fic till the last word! **

**Thanks and sugar quills to: Tate Dean, emp 69, SinDoll, kk1999, RxDJxB Lestrange, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Eva1983, cjewellm, Werepug, ginsensu, zelandoni0045, diamond-helen, fire dragonheart, Lady Zymurgy...you're all fantastic!  
**


	5. Love of a Siren

Disclaimer: look chapter one

There it is, the last part of this story. Read, enjoy and let me know what you think^^

* * *

Part 4/4

_Chapter 4: Love of a Siren_

"Choose me, Mya." Charlie's voice was firm and clear but Hermione was still not sure if she had heard him correctly.

„Mister Weasley as much I appreciate your offer I'm not sure if you realise how serious and extensive the matter we are talking about is!"

"Oh, but Zabini and Wood who act like animals around her do understand the whole impact of the situation?" Charlie snapped heatedly at McGonagall while Hermione continued to stare at their joint hands.

"Mr. Weasley I-"

"What about the other witch Charlie?" Hermione asked softly and looked up.

"Other witch?"

Hadn't he sounded truthfully bemused she would have snapped at him. So she only nipped nervously on her bottom lip and sighed. "The witch you are in love with, Charlie. The reason why you are immune to the potion. What about her?"

For a moment he looked at her perplexed before something like comprehension crossed his face and he turned to look at their old professor.

"Headmistress, I think it's best if you would give us some time to...discuss things. Alone."

At first it looked like Minerva would protest but after a quick glance between the two of them and a last lingering look at their still joined hands she finally nodded.

"Of course. If you...if I can do anything to help you Hermione, please let me know." And with that she left.

Hermione had no idea how much time passed before Charlie finally broke the silence.

"There is no other witch."

"But," Hermione protested startled, "but that is impossible! If you were not in love you would be affected by the potion like almost everybody else."

"I never said that I wasn't in love."

"Oh," she mumbled before her eyes got wide and she sat up straighter. "Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I guess...um I guess I just never thought that you would like wizards."

The change in Charlie's face was dramatical. His colour changed from snow white to a deep purple and back to white again within seconds.

"_Like _wiza....What?!" he choked. "Where in Merlin's name did you get the idea that I swing that way?" The ex dragon tamer asked scandalised. "I'm completely straight!"

"But you said-"

"I love _you,_ Mya! You! There is no other witch and has not been in years," he cried. "That's the reason the potion isn't working. You can't imply feelings that are already there."

To say that she was shocked would have been the understatement of the year.

"But...you....I...I mean how...when....?" she stuttered totally confused. Charlie Weasley was in love with her? Was she dreaming or was that the cosmic idea of a cruel joke? Hermione wasn't sure if she could believe what he was saying.

He sighed deeply and started to stroke the back of her hand with this thumb. "I think I started fancying you after you healed my arm. Without your quick intervention I wouldn't have been able to use it ever again. You've been the one who allowed me to work with my dragons for little while longer, Mya. You can't imagine what that meant to me and still does."

"But...but that was after the final battle over a decade ago!"

"Yes, well...I didn't say it was love then. That came later." He smiled at her with that boyish grin that always made her heart beat a little faster and continued. "But you were one of the reasons I accepted my position at Hogwarts. And from there...I dunno when it started to be more than a fancy but it is now. I really do love you Mya and if you can't believe me then you can believe the potion can't you?"

"I yes...I..." Her thoughts were still spinning much too fast to come up with something more reasonable, so she simply nodded. She wasn't sure if she could understand everything he said but she knew that she wanted to believe him. Hermione wanted his words to be true.

"I know...I know that the situation is less than optimal and I'm sure it isn't the way you intended to get pregnant and...well, McGonagall is right there are a lot of wizards who would love to help you with _that_ but please...choose me!" He lifted her hand to kiss the insides of her palm before he pressed it against his cheek and the small gesture had Hermione nearly in tears. He sounded so sincere and uncertain as if he was afraid of being rejected by her.

"I would be a good husband to you and a good father. I'm sure you could learn to love me, too over the time. I've saved most of the money and you wouldn't want for-"

That finally shook her out of her stupor and she quickly pressed a finger to his mouth. "Oh, Charlie, I'm not interested in how much money you have. I'm quite comfortable on my own," Hermione assured him and tried to arrange the thoughts in her mind furthermore.

How was it possible that things had changed like this? Wasn't it only this morning that she had cried her eyes out? And now the object of her dreams was declaring his love for her -even fearing that she would reject him.

_She! Him!_

"Charlie, I..." How could she put everything she wanted to tell him into words?

"You like me but could never see me as anything more than a friend," he sighed before she could go on and let go of her hand. "That's exactly why I never told you before why-"

"You're wrong Charlie,"she cried and covered his cheek with her palm again. Instantly he leant against her touch. "Merlin, I've had a crush on you for longer than I can think and since you are back in England it´s...what I want to say is I like you. I don't know if it's love but I well...I really like you."

"You...you do?" he asked astonished and she could clearly see the hope that was flickering behind his blue eyes.

"Yes, I really do but...everything is going so quickly and I need some time to think. Please don't get me wrong..." Hermione took a deep intake of breath. "I would very much like to be with you Charlie but this whole situation is a lot to take in. I need time to think about it. It's...it's just who I am."

"I know." He smiled sincerely. "Just think about your condition when you go for a walk and don't forget your wand. Take Orpheus with you, he will protect you." And with that he leant forward to kiss her forehead. "Just don't doubt my feelings for you, yes?"

***

The fresh autumn air had helped her to clear her thoughts. Of course the end result was quite clear from the beginning. She had no other choice as to become pregnant and from all wizards on this earth there was no one she would like better to be the father of her future child than Charlie. But she would have preferred to decide by herself when she became a mother.

For once in her life, it would have been nice to do things like everybody else. First the relationship, then marriage and then getting pregnant.

But there was no need to cry about spilled milk, was there?

"You must think me an idiot," she looked down at Orpheus who waggled his tail as she petted his head. "The wizard I wanted all this years, declared that he loves me and wants to be the father of my children and what do I do?" Hermione sighed and stroked his ears. "I'm talking to a dog."

_For once in your life, let your heart decide, Hermione. _

Did she want to be with him? Sweet Circe, yes. She didn't doubt that he was sincere with her and it wouldn't be hard to fall in love with him. So why was she still standing out here?

It was already late -really late -and she hurried back to her cottage. Now that she had made her decision she was desperate to get back to him.

As she stepped through the door she was a little surprised to find the room silent and gloomy. The only light came from the fireplace which doused the sleeping form of Charlie Weasley in a dim light. Silently she closed the door behind her after Orpheus had slipped in and stepped closer to the sleeping wizard to get a better look at him.

It was the first time she had the opportunity to look at him without him noticing and she liked what she saw. Very much so. Charlie was tall and quite muscular, though the warm pullover didn't expose as much as she would have liked. She smiled as he sighed in his sleep and his head rolled to the side so that his cheek touched his shoulder. His lips were slightly parted and suddenly Hermione felt the urge to kiss him. Normally she would have turned on her heels and left but now...

Biting her bottom lip she searched for her courage. _Just do it! _And with that she took off her coat and put it to the side. Looking down at herself she decided that the rest had to come off, too. Ill fitting jeans and a self knitted pullover from his mum where not exactly sexy. The plain set of black undergarment wouldn't win a price either but it had to do. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she stepped forward.

Hermione couldn't quite believe what she intending to do. In her past love life she had never been the one who had made the first step. It had always been the men who were the aggressors. But things were going to change. This time_ she_ would take what she wanted.

Slowly she stepped forward, pushing all her self doubts in the back of her mind and settled down on his lap surprisingly without waking him.

For a long moment she simply watched him before she found the courage to trace the lines of his lips with her index finger. She grinned as he started to stir but before his eyes fluttered open she pressed her lips to his and sighed at the contact. Slowly and sensually she allowed her lips to glide over his mouth, more a ghost of a touch rather than a full kiss. But the moment she felt him responding to her she got a little braver and pressed her lips more firmly to his and was happy to note that he responded in kind.

Other as the wizards who were influenced by the potion his kiss was thoughtful and sweet as if he tried not to overwhelm her right away. A hand came up to cup her cheek and his thumb stroked softly over her skin but he didn't deepen the kiss. Instead he leant back and looked at her. Without the smile on his face she might have been worried but as it was she just smiled back and enjoyed the feel of his rough hand on the naked skin of her back.

"Hi," he whispered. "What a way to wake up. I could get used to this."

"Maybe you will."

"I take it you've made your decision?"

"Where did you get that idea from?" She grinned suddenly feeling quite content with the situation. The rising sign of his arousal under her bottom might have had something to do with it. Grinning mischievously down at him she wiggled slightly on his lap and the low hiss that left his mouth encouraged her to slide more firmly against him.

"Minx," he growled and hugged her tighter to him but didn't kiss her like she had hoped he would.

"Mya, are you sure? Do you really want that? Me?" Though the light was dim she could clearly see the serious glint in his eyes and she sighed.

"Charlie, I can't say that I'm happy about the situation. Getting pregnant I mean," she hurried to assure him as she noticed the hurt that crossed his eyes. "I would have liked to decide on my own when and if I become a mother but I'm sure that I want it to be you to..."

"Help you to solve the problem?" he suggested with a lopsided grin.

"Well, yes," Hermione agreed and couldn't help the light blush that started to rise in her cheeks. "But I hope there will be more than just...this. I would," she faltered slightly without knowing why. After all he had already told her that he loved her. "I would like to be with you...in more than one way!"

"Oh Mya, do you really think I would let you go when I finally have you, right at my side?"

His words where like a warm breeze of air and Hermione couldn't help but beam down at him and what she saw in his eyes let her shudder. There was such a longing in them that she couldn't help but feel instantly aroused by it. The all to familiar heat washed over her body and without wasting more time than she already had she pressed her lips down to his. This time there was nothing sweet and gentle about it. It was passionate, wild and demanding and she was the one who initiated it.

But Charlie wasn't one be left behind and before long they were kissing each other as if their life dependent on it. His hands roamed playfully over her half naked body, setting her skin on fire everywhere he touched while Hermione was trying desperately to free him of his pullover without breaking their kiss or stopping his hands from touching her.

Of course it wasn't working and finally she had to lean back to get that damn thing over his head. She pulled at it with an aggressiveness that had him laughing at her while he helped her to get him out of it. But soon enough Charlie's chuckle turned into a hoarse moan as she returned to kiss him frantically while her hands enjoyed the liberty of roaming freely over his naked flesh.

Her fingers traced thoughtful lines over his broad shoulders and arms before she let them glide down his chest and further down to the perfectly defined muscles of his abdomen. Charlie moaned against her lips as she first stroked the flesh under her fingers carefully and then scratched over it slightly with her nails. Grinning like the cat that got the cream she repeated her action but wasn't prepared for the fierce reaction she got out of him.

The deep growl was all warning she got before he cupped her buttocks and pulled her forcefully against his unmistakeably hard length. Ripping her mouth away from his it was her turn to moan out and she did so again as Charlie repeated the action before he started nipping and biting down on her throat. His teeth scratched her skin nearly painfully but it only heightened the feeling of his tongue which soothed the hurt soon after.

So the dragon tamer liked it a little more rough! That was fine with her.

She enjoyed to be at the receiving end of his passion and didn't hesitate to respond in kind.

His hands wandered up and down her tights before they wandered higher to worship the the places he had neglected until now. Her breath was coming in short, hard gasps and the moment his large hands cupped her breasts for a moment she forgot to breath at all. He kneaded the bra covered globes gently and slowly -too gentle and slow for her taste and she pressed herself impatiently against him in a wordless demand. Taking the hint the wizard finally touched her the way she wanted him to and she sighed satisfied.

Obviously encouraged by her reaction he desist from her neck and used her heighten position to lean forward and bury his face between her breasts. Kissing and licking Charlie traced a line over every bit of flesh that he could reach while his fingers never stopped stocking her.

"Yes!" Hermione hissed and ranked her fingers though the short strains of his hair to hold his face right where it was. She was in flames and she needed more. Much more.

With a frustrated moan she wiggled on his lap in an attempt to get more friction but he was still wearing his jeans and it just wasn't enough.

"You're wearing too many clothes!" she complained breathless while her overly eager hands found their way down between them only to be stopped by him.

Confused Hermione looked at the man under her, but licked her lips in anticipation as she saw the way he was looking at her. Goosebumps ran down her body but for a long moment he didn't say anything just stared up at her with unmistakeable hunger in his eyes. He was breathing labouredly and had obviously problems finding his voice.

"Bedroom," was finally all that left his lips before he gripped her bum and stood up. With a surprised squeal she instinctively crossed her legs behind his waist and pressed herself against him. A motion that forced a moan out of them both and quickened Charlie's steps so that they reached his room in record time and downright stumbled onto his bed which caused her to giggle lightly.

"I seem to do something wrong," Charlie told her huskily and looked down at her but not without a twinkle in his eyes, "if you are giggling instead of moaning my name."

"No Charlie," Hermione told him and cupped his cheek lovingly. "You are doing everything right. Better than that even." And she meant it. She felt happy, cherished and desired - nothing she had ever felt before when she was with a man and the best was still about to come.

Nipping playfully on her bottom lip she grinned up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "But I wouldn't complain about moaning your name...that is if you give me a good reason to do so." She laughed out loud at his expression but squealed loudly as lunged at her with a playful growl.

"Oh I will give you a reason, little minx. Lots of reasons!"

"Promise?" Instead of an answer he leant down and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Next and last chapter will be the epilogue.

**Thanks and acid pops for: cjewellm,emp69,ginsensu,Tate Dean, Mrs. Azriel RxDJxB Lestrange,IGOTEAMEDWARD, fire dragonheart, Lady Zymurgy, Jen103, ginnylovesharry07,diamond-helen,Mmburg98841,Miss. Silver Star, Jillian Unleashed, Wermops, kk1999, MegNutz, twinsie,2 angelwings,AMulata**

Mmburg98841: yeah I know my gramma could be much better and I do my best but I'm no native and have my problems with it. My friend looks over my stories but like me she's no native.

I know there are a lot of people on this site who have a beta profile but there are so many that I'm not sure how to choose. Also I'm not too comfortable with a complete stranger "meddling" with my work but I wouldn't say that I'm not willing to try it.

**So at all betas out there, who like the way I write and would be interested into 'working' with me, even if I'm a little paranoid about this whole thing send me a pm! I can provide you with a lot of ideas, misspelling and wilful gramma^^**

****shan**  
**


	6. Epilogue:Who said accidents are a bad

Disclaimer: look chapter one

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Epilogue: Who said accidents are a bad thing? **_

_5 years later: _

"Unca Blaise!" Like the wizard next to her, Hermione looked up to see her two little girls running in her direction. A bright smile on their identical faces, the mob of red locks bouncing in the air as they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them towards the Italian wizard who stood up so the two could launch themselves into his arms like they always did when he was around.

Hermione remained where she was but watched amused how the smile on Blaise`s face would get brighter and brighter till he finally laughed out loud and swept both giggling girls up in the air as they reached him.

"How are my two favourite bambinas today?" he asked them after he received the usual kiss on the cheek from the two little beauties. Like every other wizard they had him wrapped around their little fingers and the fool was totally happy with that.

The close friendship to Blaise Zabini had been a surprise after the potion lost its effect due to her changing hormone level during her pregnancy but she was happy to have him in her life.

It was safe to say that Charlie had been less than thrilled about the rising friendship between his pregnant finance and the charming Italian but Hermione had made her point and today she considered Blaise as good as family.

Lucia and Belana both loved him dearly and had declared they would marry him when they were finally old enough. Much to the horror of her husband.

"We are good," Lucia told him and Belana nodded before she added with excitement. "Daddy took us with him to see the unicorns today. They got a foal and we were allowed to touch it!"

"Yes," Lucia squealed, "and we called it _Stella._"

"That means _star, _Mummy," her daughter explained before she looked back at Blaise. "That's right isn't it unca Blaise?"

"Yes, bella. Perfectly right," the wizard grinned.

"And that means_ beauty_!" Her other daughter translated for her causing her to chuckle at Blaise´s overly proud look.

"Where is your Daddy sweathearts?" Hermione asked softly and looked at her daughters, who glowed with happiness, with a bright smile. Sometimes it was hard to believe that those two little angels were really hers.

Although Blaise claimed -mostly to annoy Charlie- they would look even better with black hair instead of dark red Hermione couldn't find a fault on them. For her they were utterly perfect.

Before either of them could answer her question she made out the approaching form of her husband near the forest. Soon he was close enough for her to see him clearly and like any other time it brought a big smile to her face.

Hermione enjoyed the fact that it was a sunny day and he was only wearing his favourite pair of leather trousers and a tight shirt that brought out the muscular build of his body. Suppressing a sigh she took in his form and nipped at her bottom lip, like she usually did when she looked at something she longed to have.

Unfortunately or fortunately -depending on the point of view -Blaise knew her good enough to recognise that gesture and rolled his eyes at her obviously miserable attempt tohide her lust for her wizard.

He let both girls, who were still telling him about their day in the forest, down to the ground and grasped their hands. "What do you think, how about we go to Hogsmead and find out if the Honeydukes still has this fantastic strawberry-cream-hearts?"

Instantly their eyes got wide and Hermione could practically see the excitement at Blaise´s proposal.

"Really?" Belana asked the wizard and seemed quite overwhelmed that her day was getting better and better. First she was allowed to spend the morning in the forest with her father and now buying sweets with her favourite uncle in the Honeydukes.

"Mummy can we go with unca Blaise?" Lucia asked equally excited.

"Please?" Both asked in unison.

Hermione thought a moment about it. Even without the sugar kick they would be hard to get into bed tonight, but on the other hand it had been quite some time since she had spend _quality time _with her husband and she knew Blaise had asked them to do her a favour.

"Yes," she nodded and both girls squealed happily. "But only if you promise me to be good and don't cause any trouble!" Although she said that to the girls, she looked at the Italian wizard who regarded her with an innocent look.

"We promise!" Both of the girls nodded instantly and ran towards her to give her a hug and a kiss before they returned to Blaise`s side and grasped his hand smiling mischievously up at him.

Merlin, if she didn't watch it they would end up in Slytherin.

***

Charlie frowned slightly as he watched Blaise walking away, with both of his daughters at one of his sides and quickened his step. But something in Hermione's smile obviously gave her thoughts away and the worried frown vanished from his face to be replaced by a smug grin.

It lingered only slightly as he watched her stand up from the bench and walk slowly towards him, so they could meet midway.

"Hello love," he greeted her and leant forward to press a kiss on her mouth while his arms enveloped her in a careful embrace. "Zabini trying to be useful, watching the kids?"

She punched him playfully against the shoulder but smiled up at him. "Blaise is very useful. What about you?" Hermione teased him and folded her arm behind his neck. Like she hoped he kissed her long and thoughtfully, leaving her breathless and happy as he finally released her lips to lean his forehead against her own.

"Yes, very useful," she sighed and just enjoyed being in his arms. "I missed you today."

"Me too, love. But I'm never far away and I will always come back!"

"Promise?" Hermione asked and settled her head at the crook of his neck.

"Promise! I love you, Mya!"

And as Charlie held her close, careful to not put too much pressure on her big belly between them, Hermione knew that she couldn't be happier.

If someone asked her, she would tell them that the accident was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"I love you, too!"

_*****End*****_

* * *

A/N: Thank you, all of you. Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing (more than once you put a smile on my face and rescued my day!). I hope you enjoyed reading "Call of the Siren" as much as I enjoyed writing it.

There won't be a Sequel but I like Charlie so maybe there will be more about him one day. For now I will focus my energy on "Mr. Furious" and "A Phoenix from the ashes". So hopefully there will be an update next week.

***shan***


End file.
